The Cup
by americaplusengland
Summary: North gets a present that comes with a very surprising side present.


**this was just random shit so here, fucking have it damn it. i dont care anymore! **

* * *

Jack was very nervous at first but once he thought of his jolly old mans face he knew he was going to happy. He had to be happy. He has to be. What the hell was he thinking about, he's going to kill him. North is so going to be pissed and skin him alive. He held the gift closer to his chest and he made a wish before opening the door. There using his massive chainsaw to cut into some ice he gulped.

_Let's just hope he can move that away from him when I break the news to him _

He took a deep breath and walked in. North was too busy working he didn't hear the magic winter spirit come in. He tapped his shoulder and damn did he give him quite a fright for a few seconds.

"Jack!1" He exclaimed, turning off the chainsaw and setting down his glasses. "What are you doing here boy?" He said laughing and about to hug him with giant arms till he saw what was in his arms. A brightly red present with a yellow bow. It wasn't every day that the jolly man, Santa Clause, actually get a gift himself instead of make one. well wait, who said was for him anyway.

"Jack, who's the present for?" He asked in his thick russian accent just like normal.

Jack looked down at the pretty present in his hands and looked up at his adoptive father. "Um..It's for you." He said giving him the present. He bit his lip.

"I hope you like it." He said smiling. North was relieved it was for him.

He took the present and sat down as he looked at the wrapping. "Aw, jack, you need to work on your wrapping skills but other wise, good job." Jack was glad he could make North happy. He just hoped he would be happy with the other big surprise on the way.

North undid the package and then inside was a white coffee cup with a big handle and in big red letters read,

"World Greatest Grandfather."

North was a bit confused. "Jack it is wonderful gift but I'm not a grandfather." He said putting the cup on the work bench.

Jack bit his lip as he started twiddling with his fingers. A small voice broke the long silence that had been made.

"surprise." He said with a shy smile.

Norths mouth fell to the flower and he stood up. He knew both genders could get pregnant but Jack! Who did he even do it with.

"Jack are you telling me you're pregnant?" He said putting both hands on his shoulders.

Jack looked up at him and nodded to him. "Yeah I'm pregnant two weeks." He said holding up two fingers in his direction as if he didn't hear him and needed a picture.

North looked at him dead in the eye and talked in the most serious russian voice he could conjure up.

"Jack, Who is the father?" He said very sternly.

This was the part he didn't want to say to him. He knew he was going to hurt him and he was going to smack him around and what not. He bit his lip and looked him right in the eye.

"Jack, Who is it?"

Jack felt his eyes get glossy with tears. "Bunny." Was what he said just above a whisper.

North was in full shock. His best friend had made love to his son and then got him pregnant. He didn't even know they were together in that kind of relationship. What the hell!

"How long have you two been together?"

"Three years."

"Oh my god, Jack. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Jack broke down and grabbed into Norths shoulder and started crying. "Because I thought you would hate me forever." He said crying into his shoulders. "Now You're probably hate me even more..." Tears soaked the Cossack jacket.

North rubbed his back. "Shh Shh no I don't hate you. I'm happy for you I just wish you would have told me sooner. Please, don't cry. Jack I love you always and I will love your baby, my grandson, now come here."

He picked him up and sat down in his chair holding his son, trying to make him stop. He was soon reduced to hiccups then snores. That boy was good at taking a long sleep after a few tears left, which relieved and scared North at the same time.

He laid the newly known pregnant boy down in his room and covered him up. He told the yetis around him to try and be quiet and told the elves to stay away from him and let the boy sleep. He left the palace. He had a certain Pooka to threaten.

* * *

"AND IF I EVER FIND HIM COMING TO ME CRYING OR HURT I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE. IF I FIND MY GRANDSON OR GRANDDAUGHTER CRYING I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE. IF YOU EVER HIT EITHER ON OF THEM I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE. IF YOU EVEN DARE BREAK HIS HEART OR THE CHILDS HEART I WILL-"

"Skin me alive, yes i know! I promise all those things!" Bunny said rising his hands in the air so he was in defeat. Well what was he to do when an ex-Cossack was holding you by your ears and then pointy sword at your neck.

"I promise."

"good, oh and I will be expecting to see my grandchild after they are born and I am up for babysitting." He said dropping him and throwing a sword so close to bunnies head it made him faint.

"тупица"


End file.
